


It's too much!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	It's too much!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Woke Up Feeling Brand New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319323) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 




End file.
